


Danny Makes A Move

by Brumeier



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Danny gets tired of waiting on Steve to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Makes A Move

The strains of Auld Lang Syne sounded faintly from the house, a counterpoint to the soft shushing of the waves on the beach. Steve stood on the lanai, staring up at the nearly full moon and feeling out of sorts.

Last year at this time he’d resolved to bite the bullet and confront the _thing_ between him and Danny, the magnetic pull that drew them together again and again. But never far enough. And now a year had passed and Steve hadn’t been able to take that last step, hadn’t been able to beat back the old fears.

“Hey.” Danny of course, come to seek him out. That’s how it was with them. “Everything okay?”

“Just getting some air.”

“Right.”

They stood in amiable silence for a few minutes, Danny’s arm pressed up against Steve’s. It would be so easy for him to just lean in and...

“You make any resolutions this year?” 

Steve shook his head. “Still working on it. You?”

“Just one.” Danny slid his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him close. 

Steve’s heart pounded as he met Danny halfway, a mutual press of lips that quickly turned heated. He lost himself in the taste and feel of Danny, the warmth of their bodies pressed together. It was everything he’d always wanted before he’d even known he wanted it.

“Finally,” Danny said, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip as he pulled back. “I’d be an old man waiting on you, babe.”

“Sorry.” Steve couldn’t remember now why he’d been so afraid. 

“Smooth Dog my ass. You’re the polar opposite of smooth, my friend. Were you ever gonna make a move?” Danny waved one hand around but the other stayed firmly wrapped around Steve.

“I was getting to it.”

Danny chuckled. “Happy New Year, goof.”

“Happy New Year, Danno.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Just a little something for New Year’s. I hope 2015 treats all my readers well!


End file.
